


在老城墙下共度余生

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 6





	在老城墙下共度余生

01

王九龙这个人第一眼看上去像个好孩子，要等到第二眼扫过去的时候才知道，他只是个看起来像个好孩子的坏孩子。

没有哪个好孩子会在料峭的春寒时节就穿着短裤晃荡在夜深的老城墙下，叼着烟把甜甜的吻送给一个第一次见面的陌生人。

张九龄推开抱得紧紧的王九龙，把王九龙抖落在他手里的烟灰拍干净，理了理凌乱的头发：“大半夜你在这里找魂？”

“可不是，这就找着了。”王九龙用手指了指张九龄的胸口，“我见你第一眼，就觉得我的魂都被你勾走了。”

妖精都没有他这么直接，还是在这样一副好看的皮囊之下。张九龄将他困在自己和城墙之间，抬起头来看着他：“可是我没心情和你玩。”

“但是你也没拒绝我的吻。”王九龙抓住要松手的张九龄，把自己的身体全部靠在张九龄身上，紧紧贴合着，“那你就要对我负责。”

“准备讹我是吗？”张九龄甩开王九龙的手，在他不注意的时候直接将他抱起来往城墙上杵。没料想到这个举动的王九龙眼神中有着惊慌和错愕，紧紧地抱住张九龄，害怕摔下来。

“哟，还穿的丁字裤。”

王九龙没想到张九龄的手会直接往自己裤子里伸。他按住张九龄的手，红着脸和张九龄对视之后，咬着后槽牙凶巴巴地瞪回去。

“不能穿？”

“可以，完全可以。”张九龄把手退了回来，仰起头用自己的鼻尖点了点王九龙的鼻尖，“身份证带了吗？”

“这儿不可以吗？”王九龙有些不悦，抓着张九龄的领子把自己的呼吸全都灌进张九龄的锁骨里。

“宝贝儿，这里是老城墙，历史建筑。”张九龄把人从自己衣服里拽出来，“我可不想在历史建筑上留下这些乱七八糟的东西。”

“算破坏名胜古迹呀对不对。”

02

张九龄起来的时候，光着屁股的王九龙还在他面前晃悠。他不知道从哪里找到的衣服，直接穿在自己身上了，好在张九龄喜欢的都是一些休闲的衣服，勉强能够遮住王九龙的屁股。

他没发出声响，靠在柱子边上看着忙来忙去的王九龙，刚烧开的水直接拿起来倒进玻璃碗里，还没等到两秒就听见玻璃碎裂的声音。王九龙的懊恼声传到张九龄的耳朵里去，仔细听还能听到骂人的声音。

王九龙完全不会做饭。绿色的琉璃台面上一片狼藉，整个厨房就像是打过仗之后的废墟战场。如果张九龄再不出来的话，也许这个厨房就会被王九龙炸掉也不一定。

“放那吧。”张九龄摇了摇头，走进厨房把水壶拿到自己手里，换了个专门喝水的杯子，“带你回一次家，就要把我的厨房给毁了？”

“我饿，还渴，想喝水。”王九龙也很委屈，他第一次来，又不知道碗筷杯子放在哪里，他又不擅长做饭，冰箱里也没什么食材，他把能吃的都搬到了菜板上，随着自己的心情一通乱弄。

“你会做饭吗，正好你起来了，不然早饭就交给你来做吧。”王九龙拍拍张九龄的肩膀，心虚地往后退了那么一小步，才要溜走就被张九龄叫住。

“我不会做饭，你点外卖吧。”

最后两个大男人坐在宽敞的餐桌上面对面地吃着泡面告终，理由是王九龙没钱点外卖，手机还没电了。

“你一个大男人，半夜不在家，跑到老城墙那里勾引男人干什么？”张九龄拨开一层雾气，从王九龙那里面捞了一筷子面条凑过去吃着，问出了他这个问题。

“我不只勾引男人啊，男人女人都可以啊。”王九龙和他头抵着头，在张九龄快要把面条吸溜进肚子里的时候，张开嘴巴把还没入口的面吃进自己的嘴里。完成这个动作之后，他还亲了亲张九龄的嘴巴，对他来了个飞眼。

一巴掌很快从头上甩下来，张九龄伸出舌头来舔了舔被亲过的嘴唇：“那你现在是无业游民？”

“大学生。”王九龙含混不清地回答着他。

“你一个大学生不好好在学校学习，学什么小流氓？”

“那你呢，你是干什么的？”王九龙打断了张九龄冰冷的说教，用手擦了擦那饱满红润的嘴唇。

张九龄的脸色有些僵硬，他咳嗽了两声：“我，经营的公司刚破产。”

王九龙翻了个白眼，露出一副你是个什么玩意的表情：“那你在这儿教育个屁。”

03

再次见到王九龙的时候，他已经换了一身清爽利落的装扮。白色的短t，黑色的短裤，抱着一沓书在人群里依旧显眼。

张九龄看见王九龙朝自己跑过来，随手灭掉了自己的烟。在学校里不能教坏孩子，哪怕背地里大家都学会抽烟，表面上也依旧要假装不会的样子。

就像是王九龙白天是一个好学生，到了晚上却是风情不羁的坏孩子。

“你来的时间刚好，我才下课。”王九龙把书全都放到张九龄手里，捏了捏抱着书酸麻的手臂，“饿死我了，我们吃饭去吧。”

“下午有课吗？”张九龄问他。

“有啊，但是是不重要的课。”

“逃掉。”张九龄把书扔还给王九龙快步往校园门口走去，“跟我走。”

关上门脱掉裤子之后王九龙才明白张九龄要他逃课是为了什么。他勾着嘴角把张九龄的脸捧起来，和他对视：“你是不是和我做上瘾了？”

“什么意思？”张九龄蹙着眉。

“没什么意思呀，你要是真的喜欢我，可以考虑包养我呀？”王九龙在他胸口画圈，亲了亲张九龄的脸颊，“那样我天天就和你做。”

“兄弟，我才和你说过我破产了。”张九龄强调了一遍，“我哪来的钱包养你？”

“我很便宜的。”王九龙嘟着嘴，“我蛮喜欢你的，所以给你打折。”

“你自己没有家吗，没宿舍住吗，要我包养你。”

“有家啊，”王九龙叹了口气，还带着笑的眼睛瞬间暗淡了光彩，“可是我不喜欢。”

“为什么不喜欢？”

“因为家里没人。”

这一次两个人没有在家里吃泡面，成功地坐在了街头路边的大排档里。两个人开着一瓶又一瓶的啤酒对着吹，瓶子碰撞着发出的声响就是对这个世界不满的抗议。

“妈的，有些人就是两面三刀，说是你兄弟，等你破了产了找他借钱，他屁都不肯帮你。”

“是啊，给我那么多破钱有什么用，吃喝玩乐，到头来不还得我一个人面对着死一般的寂静。”

“真是世风日下，人心不古。”

“一点都没有家的样子，谁愿意待下去。”

“王九龙你是不是醉了？”

“张九龄你放屁，我酒量好着呢，我成年之后学喝酒以后我就没醉过。”

“那你，和多少人做过啊？”张九龄抱着瓶子还往嘴里灌酒。

“你是第一个，我那天第一次出去勾引人，就你搭理我。”王九龙使劲露出一个笑来，“我觉得你长得不赖，应该挺大的。”

“我也没想到你这么带劲。”张九龄把王九龙的瓶子抢过去，张开嘴巴把自己刚含在嘴里的啤酒喂给他，有酒有口水，两个人像小狗一样一口一口地喝着啤酒。

“我靠。”王九龙突然想起来什么推开张九龄，“我要走了，今天阿姨会查房。”

.........

“咱们改天再聊吧，记得考虑考虑包养我哦，我很便宜的。”王九龙亲了亲张九龄的唇，恶作剧般地悄悄伸出舌头舔了舔那湿润的柔软，站起来打着晃离开了。

张九龄一个人把酒瓶推开，使劲揉了一把自己的脸。生活里一大堆破事等着他去处理，因为这一点破产的失败，他怎么就堕落成了这样的地步。

没人逼他堕落，但这个世界总有各种各样的办法打击着你的意志。

张九龄掏出钱包要结账，服务员看了看单子对张九龄摆了摆手：“刚刚和你一起的那位先生早就把账给结了，你不用给钱。”

这孙子不是说他没钱吗？张九龄冷漠地把钱包摔在桌子上，坐下来继续喝着酒。

04

冰块撞击杯壁的声音清脆悦耳，王九龙专心地搅拌着冰块，冷不防听见张九龄说：“我考虑了很久，我没钱包养你。”

王九龙的心沉下去了大半，随后又挂上随意的笑，“不喜欢我？”

“喜欢你，但不包养你。”张九龄拿走他的杯子。

“那多没意思。”王九龙向后一靠，“要是钱的问题，我说过了，我很便宜的。”

“你为什么一定要折腾自己？”张九龄开口，“好好念书，好好毕业找份工作，自己能够养活自己不好吗？”

“你一个刚破产的人，是谁养不起谁。”王九龙翻了个白眼，“我有钱。”

“所以说你这个孙子干嘛把那天晚上大排档的钱给付了？”张九龄从包里掏出钱来，“我他妈是破产，不是流浪街头，还不需要你给我付钱。”

王九龙看着桌面上的钱，挑出了一张一百的，揣好放进兜里看向张九龄：“一百块，你包养我的价钱。”

“王九龙你是不是听不懂人话？”张九龄怒了，他要把拳头挥到张九龄的脸上去了，“你我萍水相逢，不过就是睡过几晚，我喜欢的人多了去了，为什么一定就要是你？”

“确定吗，不包养我？”王九龙笑着的脸冷下来，静静地看着张九龄，他把一百块钱拿出来，放在桌子上。

“强人所难也没什么意思，一百块钱既然不是包养费，那还给你。饭钱就当是我花钱给你睡，以后你也别找我了。”

王九龙推开了张九龄的吻，他咬破了张九龄的唇，用那么点血腥的气味，来给自己出气。

谁离了谁不能过。张九龄不行，他就再换一个，反正他也只是要一个陪着他的人。但是等他走到拐角处张九龄看不到他的地方，他还是忍不住蹲下来抱着双腿哭了起来。

就只是睡了几次而已。

05

老城墙底下又多了一个每天晚上靠在墙边和别人眉来眼去的男孩子，他依旧穿着短裤把两条腿暴露在外面，只是不再里面穿上丁字裤。

他的眼中有着和他这个年纪相符合的忧愁，配上他精致好看的五官，更能够吸引人的注意。只要他从口袋里掏出一支烟来，肯定就会有人借火给他，让他高兴。

王九龙只觉得心里无限的烦闷，送过来的唇粗暴又不懂章法，他推开面前的人，却又被拉到怀里去。

“怎么了？”

“我不喜欢你。”王九龙重新理了理衣服，亲吻的时候他的脑海里浮现的都是张九龄的脸。已经过去很久了，可是他还是会想起来那个深夜里从老城墙里走过，被他一个动作就吸引的张九龄。

“那你喜欢谁？”

“我谁都不喜欢。”

王九龙想要推开，但是他刚说完就看到了叼着烟才走过来的张九龄。本来想要挣扎着的手突然放松了下来，他揽上对方的腰，张开嘴巴默认了对方的贴近。

好像过去了一阵风一样，事情发展的太快了，王九龙连反应都没反应过来就被张九龄的拳头吓到了。他站在原地看着张九龄和地上的人殴打在一起，笑着掏出了烟，含在嘴里。

他等着张九龄站起来，等着张九龄拿走他根本没点起来的烟。

躺在地上的人早就灰溜溜地跑了，王九龙并不是很在意地看着张九龄：“你来干嘛？”

“我问你，你在干嘛？”张九龄松了松手腕，抓着他的手把他往自己怀里拉。

“我能干什么，勾引人啊。”王九龙笑他的明知故问，“你不就这样认识的我吗？”

“如果非要找人糟蹋自己的话，”张九龄没放开王九龙的手，加大了力度攥得他生疼，“那我包养你。”

“你说什么？”

“我说，我包养你。”

06

“你说，你是不是喜欢我？”

王九龙明明裤子都被人脱了还要摆出凶狠的样子来，张九龄太久没有看到他这副“嘴脸”了，竟然觉得有些好笑。他让王九龙尽情发挥，在最后快要演不下去的时候才堵住他的嘴巴。

“我要是喜欢你，你该怎么办？”张九龄反手一剪，把他两只手都扣在手中。

“你不喜欢我，你喜欢我的身体。”王九龙吃痛，却笑着，“因为这具身体被你占有过了，所以你不喜欢别人占有过他，在你可以得到的机会里。”

“你对这具身体有占有欲，你只对这具身体有欢喜。”

“错了，”张九龄伸手摸着他的大腿内侧，笑着亲了亲他的漂亮眼睛。那双眼睛没有流泪，但是已经红了，“我不希望你被这个世界污染。”

“可是你不在乎，为什么你会觉得没有人会喜欢你？”张九龄换了个姿势让他更好地贴近自己，也让自己更好地抱住他。

“会有人喜欢我吗？”王九龙垂着头，靠在张九龄的胸口上，“我的家里只有我一个人，除了每个月的生活费，我基本看不到任何人。”

“从来没有人管过我，关心我。”王九龙仰着头，从张九龄的怀里出来，“你也不用哄我了，我知道你不想看我沉沦下去，你可以不用管我的。我的人生，我有分寸。”

张九龄沉默着没讲话，有些时候最好的安慰不是讲多少话去开导，而是默默地陪在身边。只需要陪伴就够了，帮他把那根紧绷的弦松驰下来。

安安稳稳地睡了一觉，张九龄醒来的时候王九龙已经走了。桌子上放着简单的早餐和字条，张九龄坐下来，把那张纸条捡起来看。

今天有早课，先走了。放心吧，以后我认认真真交男朋友，不鬼混了。

小孩学乖了不会再在晚上出门瞎晃荡了，他应该开心不是吗？可是为什么他有一种怅然若失的感觉，他盯着纸条看了好久，小孩写字真丑，就这样还能考上大学呢。

小孩曾经给了他一个机会，让他能够拥有这个小孩所有的一切。小孩只是希望他能够和自己说说话，对自己好，能够像家人一样管着他。

他不知道，而他觉得小孩在胡闹，可是王九龙从来都没有胡闹。一起吃大排档他们两个人喝酒的那次，他只顾着发泄自己破产和朋友的离散，王九龙的抱怨他都没放在心上。

他比王九龙大，他应该让着点王九龙的。

可是现在王九龙走了，什么也没要，就这么走了。

07

王九龙仍然是耀眼的样子，无论有人爱还是没有人爱。张九龄从哪来都这么觉得，但是人哪儿有直接把自己的内心展露出来的。

再见面的时候，王九龙也多了一份从容。仍然是那个小小的咖啡馆，王九龙上次离开的时候满心都是难过和愤怒。一个人如果能表现得不那么在乎，就是成长了吧。

“怎么想起找我来了？”王九龙笑着看向他。

“路过这里，想到你了，所以来看看你。”张九龄和以前不大一样了，意气风发的样子。经历过挫折让他更加沉淀，这时候全是成熟和稳重。

“那日你写了张纸条就跑路了，不是说我要包养你吗，哪有你先跑的道理。”

“玩笑话，你怎么当真呢？”王九龙仍旧搅着冰块，嘴上挂着浅浅的笑，“不过就是睡了几觉，就别取笑我了。”

“我从没说过玩笑话。”张九龄看着他，“以前没有，现在也没有。以前不答应你，只为了你，现在想要你答应，也是为了你。”

“决定权都在你，我都听你的，我只是不想错过一次机会。”

“没有机会了。”王九龙笑着打断他，“我已经有恋人了。”

冰块化水的时候静悄悄的，在你不注意的时候就没了踪影。张九龄终于还是把机会给弄丢了，他不想再笑了，推开门的时候他终于明白了，不过是风水轮流转罢了。

从前王九龙有多难受推开这道门，现在他的心情也如王九龙那般。但是如果再来一次，当初他还是不会选择包养王九龙。两人在最困难的时候相遇，也许就是能够一起共患难，不能共享福吧。

那甜甜蜜蜜的吻，终于还是落在了别人的唇上。当初王九龙一直走，走到拐角的时候蹲在地上哭了，现在他也要哭吗？那个时候他一直跟在王九龙的身后，没叫他发觉，傻孩子哭的时候他想要上前，却还是忍住了。

张九龄不想哭，只是觉得有些遗憾，没能够在可以珍惜王九龙的时候好好地对他。

“哎西，早知道，当初一百块钱包养他多好。”张九龄自己给自己说气话，点了一份凉皮坐在街头吹着风。

“有钱了还吃凉皮？”

张九龄抬起头，有些吃惊地看着坐下来的王九龙。

“别看我，我是来吃凉皮的。”

“哦，就是想吃。”张九龄加了一份凉皮，看着他，“怎么了，不约会自己来吃吗？”

“你刚刚说什么？”

“没说什么。”张九龄撕开一次性筷子的包装袋，掰开筷子，“反正也没什么用处。”

“不问问怎么知道呢？”王九龙对他笑着。

“你不是有男朋友了吗？”张九龄说了一半他才停顿下来看着王九龙，“不是吧，你骗我的吗？”

“包养的话，一百块钱可不够了。”王九龙也掰开筷子，对着上上来的两份凉皮里挑了一份看起来量比较多的，对张九龄笑了笑，“这些年，我也要涨涨价了。”

08

王九龙再次被杵到老城墙边的时候，他有些心慌也有些紧张。

“你不是说，不在老城墙之下做这种事的吗？”

“我会小心的，不弄脏历史古迹。”张九龄的手从衣服下摆里伸进去，“因为这堵墙见证了太多我们的事情了，它对我们意义非凡。”

“非凡个鬼，不过就是我先招的你，不然我们哪会有故事。”王九龙笑着回应他的吻。

“那也不一定，一个巴掌也拍不响不是。”

遇见都是这样没有准备猝不及防的，就这样吧，在这堵墙的见证下共度余生，也挺不错的选择。

Fin


End file.
